


Brunch, Bellinis, and Bucky

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chef Darcy Lewis, Chef Sam Wilson, Chef Steve Rogers, F/M, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bucky barnes is a gift, dumb and in love, ian sucks, kinda cheesy, no one likes boothby, sniper Bucky, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brunch, Bellinis, and Bucky, is that too much to ask for? The life of a chef never lacks for excitement, but when it overlaps with her and Bucky finally getting one another alone, Darcy curses Steve, Sam and the horse they rode in on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i don't own these sweet sweet bbs.

"Well, hello," Darcy greeted as Steve walked into the kitchen with a dark haired man behind him. They paused at the sink and scrubbed their hands before continuing in. Darcy looked him over and realized that this was Sergeant James Bucky Barnes, the man Steve grew up with, and the man he had spent his whole military career with. Her hands held onto her piping bag as she paused in her pasta making. She had met him quite a few times in the past. Steve had invited her out multiple times for drinks the last two times Bucky had visited. The last time he visited, they had exchanged numbers but with his aggressive deployment schedule their communication was very sparse.

Darcy watched as they made their way to her prep-table. "Darcy." Bucky nodded at her, a secret smile graced his lips.

"Bucky." Darcy nodded back before she piped a line of rabbit filling.

"Smells good." He leaned a slim hip against the table. They watched as Steve moved through the kitchen to the pastry area, leaving them alone. 

She smiled up at him before she placed the bag onto the table. "It's my favorite agnolotti." Darcy wiped her hands on a spare towel before she leaned against the table, too. "Looking good, Sarge."

"Got a promotion, doll. You're looking at Sergeant First Class Barnes now." He winked one of his bright blue eyes.

"Well, congratulations!" Darcy placed her hands on the table and leaned closer to him. "I owe you a drink, sir." She's bright and cheery. Darcy had woken up on the right side of the bed and that day just felt good. It only felt better now.

She watched as he licked his lips. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Darcy smiled wide. "But do you think we can kick the third wheel to the curb and get a night to ourselves?" 

Bucky looked over his shoulder to where Steve was speaking with Rocket, their absolute batshit crazy Pastry Chef. "I reckon I can get an evening or two away from him, I'm in the area for ten days this time." He rubbed at the stubble on his cheek. "When were you thinking about grabbing that drink?"

"Depends on how late you want to stay out, soldier." Darcy knew what that did to him. Darcy had made an off hand comment to him the last time he was in town and the heavy look he gave her made a pool of want settle in her. 

That look was on his face again. Darcy bit her lip and smiled at him. "I got no plans, sweetheart. Tonight too soon?"

"I'd love to buy you a drink tonight." She reached for him and held his free hand. "You want to meet me here at ten thirty? That's about when we wrap up." 

He turned his hand and squeezed her. "I'll be here." Bucky nodded, his hair flipping across his forehead.

"Can't wait." Darcy said in a bubbly voice. "This pasta won't make itself."

Bucky squeezed her hand again before saying, "You have a good night on the line, don't let that Executive Chef of yours boss you around too much."

Darcy rolled her eyes before she pulled her hand back and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Sam and I keep him in check, that's why us Sous Chef's exist." 

"Goddamn Wilson." Bucky rolled his eyes before he leaned forward and over the prep table. "I'll see you later, doll." Darcy felt his rough hand on her cheek as their eyes met.

~~

Darcy straddled his hips, her knees sank deeply into her couch. "How'd you get rid of him?" Darcy cupped his face with her small hands and kissed across his jaw 

Bucky's voice was low after he pulled her closer to him by her waist. "Told 'im the truth. Wanted to take you out and show you a real good time."

"I'm gonna show you a good time," Darcy sighed into his ear before she nipped it and moved down his neck. 

"Yeah, honey, you are. It's some nice hospitality you got here." His big hands pulled her shirt to her waist and held her bare back. 

Darcy made an approving noise before she pushed her hips harder against him. Darcy knew that they had been building up to this since she met him. They had an initial spark that had lasted over the two years. Small touches on the back while moving around one another, a pat on the knee when standing up from the bench at the bar, and inquiries about how the other was doing from Steve because he was able to get more information about Bucky's deployments from being his next of kin. She raked her hands through his dark hair and pulled gently. A moan fell from Bucky's parted lips before she moved her mouth from his neck. Their lips met and Darcy sucked his pouting bottom lip while she looked up into his blown blue eyes. 

"Fuck." Bucky mumbled before he pulled her t-shirt up higher over her breasts. Darcy lifted her arms as Bucky dragged the shirt over her head and dropped it next to the couch. "You're built like a damn pin-up." He leaned in and caught her lips in a hard kiss. "You have the sexiest curves I've ever seen."

Darcy's cat made an inquisitive, "Brrrbp," noise as he hopped on the couch to interrupt their heated kissing. 

"Not now, Alpine." Darcy mumbled against Bucky's lips. Her hand reached out blindly to gently push him onto the floor. When she brought her hand back, she reached down to pull Bucky's shirt up and over his head. They only broke their kiss as the shirt passed his face. "Holy shit." Darcy's hands roamed across his chest and abs before she leaned back on his thighs and looked down. "What're they feeding you Army guys?" He was built. His abs had abs. His pecs were hard and protruding. 

Bucky blushed under her scrutiny. "Anyone can…." 

Darcy put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell lies. You're a damn fantasy come true, Bucky." 

Later that night, actually very early morning, the yellow street light outside of her apartment window flickered and the shadows it cast moved across the wall. Darcy watched the shadow casted by her blinds blink in and out with the streetlight. Her air conditioner hummed in the other window as they lay there comfortably, the sweat from marathon sex drying on their skin. "So how much has Steve told you about what I do?" Bucky laid next to Darcy on her disheveled mattress, the sheet was knotted around their calves.

Darcy lifted her head to look at him. "I mean, you've told me that you're a sniper, and that's kind of...unsettling, but Steve doesn't really tell me what you do. He kind of keeps me in the loop if I haven't heard from you in a while." She put her head back against his chest. "Like I know you guys deployed together. I'm not naive enough to think you've never shot someone."

His arm moved to her shoulder and caressed Darcy's pale skin. "Yeah." Bucky took a deep breath, held it, and let it go slowly. "I'm the sniper." Her eyes shifted back to him. "In the special forces, I'm _the_ sniper."

"Oh shit dude." Darcy rubbed her hand against his stomach. "When you say that… like you're…"

"Highest kill percent in the history of the special forces." Bucky closed his eyes and breathed deep again. "I...it's hard to talk to anyone other than Steve about this. My fellow soldiers get all machismo about it."

She dipped her fingers into the ridges of his muscles. "Yeah, I can't imagine what that's like."

There was a gentle touch down her back as Bucky trailed his hand down to her waist. "It's… hard." He held onto the curve there. "I told Steve not to tell you, but I got some news, if you care to hear it. I didn't want his day mouth ruining it if you didn't want anything to do with me."

A gentle kiss was pressed against his chest. "Of course, any news you have I'd be happy to hear it."

Bucky was quiet for a moment, breathing steadily under Darcy before he said, "They want me at West Point." His hand traveled lower to her bare ass and cupped it on the curve leading to her thigh. "They want me to instruct there."

Darcy shot up quickly and leaned her hands against his chest. "What?" She asked hotly. Bucky's hand stayed glued to her, holding her tightly.

"When West Point asks, you don't say no." Bucky rubbed his dark hair with his free hand. "I think they were waiting for the promotion to come through, to be honest."

Darcy pushed him deeper into the bed, "What!" She shook him again for good measure. "Seriously?!" Bucky grinned up at her before his eyes dipped down to look at her swaying breasts. "You'll only be an hour-ish away!" 

Moving his eyes back to hers, Bucky held onto her thick ass and pulled her flush against him. "Yeah I know how close I'll be." Her elbows bowed as she fell against him, dark hair spilled wildly around both of their shoulders. "Will.. uh.. ya know doll," Darcy moved against his naked body, "you're making this real hard here."

"Yeah I can tell." Her eyes were bright as she pressed her hips against his. Bucky held her against him tighter and laughed light heartedly.

"I'm try'n to ask you if you want to.. ya know do this more when I take the appointment." Bucky leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. "I want to take you out, proper. Dinner, movies, walking around the farmer's market, ask you to the Army Ball." He moved his lips to the side of her face and down her neck.

Darcy keened highly and rubbed her foot against his calf. "Really?"

They were lip to lip again when he said, "Really. You've been on my mind since I met you." Bucky caught her in a deep kiss, his hands moved to her hair and held her gently. "I'm so glad you're not with that Breircliff guy anymore."

Darcy moved her arms up to either side of his head and said, "...Boothby.. but yeah, you and me both." 

"I'll treat you right, shoulda took you out last time I was here," Bucky kissed her again, "or the time before that, or the first time I laid eyes on you, Boothby be damned."


	2. Thanks, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it can go wrong, it will go wrong.... at least when you work at a restaurant

"What do you want Steve?" Darcy snapped as she answered her phone. Bucky opened his eyes and looked down curiously at her. It was six am. Breakfast hadn't even started at the restaurant yet.

"I am so sorry, I know it's your day off and I know you and Buck are..uh...getting acquainted, but there's an emergency at the restaurant." Steve's voice was loud through her phone.

Darcy sat up and draped her naked legs over the side of the bed. "What the fuck happened, Steve?"

Her hand was knotted in her hair as Steve replied, "The walk-in blew out last night and started blowin' hot air. All the food's fucked."

"What do you mean the walk-in blew out?" Angrily she continued, "The fucking front desk of the fucking hotel has a fucking sensor.."

Bucky sat up next to her and rubbed at her shoulders when Steve said, "Oh believe me, I know. The owner is taking care of that, but I really need you to come in to help assess this shit show while I go to the warehouse to replace the food."

Darcy hung her head and asked, "....and the…."

"Yeah, the caviar is gone." They were both silent for a moment. Ten thousand dollars down the drain. "So can you get here soon? Sam's on his way. I'm calling Rocket next, then all the underlings."

"Yeah, give me twenty minutes." She sighed heavily.

"You're the best, Darce." Steve said before hanging up.

"Work?"

"I was supposed to enjoy my day off with Bellini's, Brunch, and Bucky." Clasping his hand on her right shoulder, Darcy looked at him. "This sucks."

"You think Steve needs an extra pair of hands?"

\--

Darcy is looking down at the abridged menu for lunch and dinner service for the next two days. It would give them enough time to reprep the whole kitchen and get the walk-in fixed. The repairman was down there right now trying to find the problem.

She taps the parchment with a pruned finger and sighs. It's the best it will be, she guessed. Darcy heard Rocket cursing with Groot in the pastry section. He's a perfectionist and now he has to bang out simple desserts for the next two days on top of their regular menu items for the weekend. Thankfully, Groot has a steady hand and can talk sense into the pastry chef. 

"You look upset." Bucky said, startling her, as he walked by with a large plastic tub of squirming lobsters. 

"It's the best we are going to be able to do." Darcy shrugged. "We put the special menu on the website already and we've doubled our bookings for the next two nights, so that's something."

Bucky leaned the tub against a counter, his biceps flexed under the weight of the lobsters. "I mean, you did say it's a good way to clear out the freezer."

Darcy closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is not how today…."

Jostling the bin, Bucky said, "We'll have plenty of time to make up for this."

"Can I blame Sam? Like can I do that this once?" She smiled. Everyone at the restaurant knew how Steve's two best friends felt about one another.

Bucky shrugged his wide shoulders, "I mean, that's what I do when Steve starts complaining about shit going tits up here."

Darcy eyed the lobsters and then sighed deeply, "Is it an Army vs. Air Force thing?" 

Laughing, Bucky leaned down to her and kissed her cheek, "Might be. How long are these boiled for again?"

"Claws are seven, bodies are five, drop them straight into ice so the guys can break them down." Darcy smiled and shook her head. Bucky was mad to give up a vacation day to prep a restaurant worth full of food for his best friend.

\--

Steve pointed his beer at Darcy at the end of the night. The whole crew was scattered around the clean kitchen drinking their knock off drink. She was draped across her prep table, her head in her hands. "I am so glad we were able to pry you from Selvig and Foster's clutches."

Darcy closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "And why is that, Steve?"

He took a few deep swallows of beer. "Because you're so fucking competent at this. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would have done today."

She opened her eyes just as Sam walked up to them. "You're a fucking mad woman who just barrels into the situation and takes control."

Steve motioned between him and Sam. "Do you think either of us could have planned a menu in twenty minutes like you did? With what we had here, even."

Darcy huffed and held a hand out for Steve's beer. He handed the frosty glass to her and she stood up, her back cracked loudly. "You both owe me so many brunches. Like all of the brunches." She took a swig of the beer. "All of them." Darcy passed the beer back to Steve. 

"We'll make you all the Mickey mouse pancakes you want, Darcy."

"Croque Madame's too." Sam interjected, a wide smile on his face.

"Just get me home so I can take a shower and wash the juice of a hundred lobsters off of me." 

Steve drank the rest of the beer before dropping it into the recycling. "Bucky's waiting for you with my car."

Bucky had left the restaurant after they took lunch in Steve's car to visit his family. They lived on the opposite side of Brooklyn in the four story walk up Bucky and Steve were raised in. "I will see you in two days." She pointed at Steve and Sam. "We just need soup made for service on Thursday." 

Sam clapped her on the shoulder. "We got this."

\--

"Are you sure everything is alright there?" Darcy asked, he phone was nestled between her cheek and shoulder. The water in the shower was warming up while she checked in with Steve.

"We are fine, enjoy your day off." Steve sighed. 

"Positive? Because believe me when I tell you I don't want to be there, but if you need me there I'll be there." Darcy said as she dropped her towel on the bathmat. Peeking out from behind the shower curtain, Bucky smirked and grabbed her by the waist.

"Seriously. Darcy, go do things, enjoy your day off!" Steve hung the phone up on her and she heard the buzzing of the dial tone.

She clicked her phone off and reached to slide it on the vanity before she stepped into Bucky's wet embrace. "I'm all yours, soldier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just kinda writing my way through this meandering with it .
> 
> it might get finished some day? Like there IS a plot planned.. BUT WILL IT HAPPEN
> 
> hopefully  
> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think.


End file.
